Some things change some stay the same
by abbylou
Summary: after 513, Justin has an artshow in NY, Craig Taylors POV
1. part 1 of 4

Some things change some stay the same

There are many things in my life that I regret. Especially loosing my son and leading to loosing my whole family. Not that any of it had been my fault. This fucking guy – Brian Kinney – was responsible for this whole mess. Nevertheless I think that I should have fought harder for them – my family.

When Susan – my new wife – decided that we should move to New York, I didn't intervene. There was nothing left for me in Pittsburgh, they've made that more than clear and more than just one time and none of them wanted to have anything to do with me, so why bother to stay around. A new beginning in a new town with my new wife sounded perfect.

So it wasn't very surprising that I was rather shocked to open my daily newspaper and saw an article about the upcoming show of New York's newest art talent Justin Taylor.

I couldn't believe it. My son was in New York, he even seemed to be living here for some years and he really seemed to become the big success he and his mother always had been talking about. Surely I knew how gifted my son has been but what kind of father in his right mind would want his son to forgo a rather promising career in business to try himself in the hard world of art.

Nevertheless, my son seemed to have succeeded and I was more than happy for him in spite of everything that had happened in our relationship.

I read the article again and started to memorize the date and place of his show. That Justin lived in New York meant that he wasn't with this guy anymore, right? So maybe he would go and continue his great relationship with his son – like before this whole 'gay' affair. Maybe now as an adult Justin would see that he, his father, has always been right and just wanted the best for his little son. And with these thoughts in his mind, Craig knew he would be at the gallery the next week, celebrating the success of his son and their renewed relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. part 2 of 4

_Hey, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I'll be gone for holiday for the next three weeks, so it'll take some time for the next update. I wish you all a good new year. R&R abbylou_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Craig Taylor entered the small gallery in SoHo he immediately recognized his son. Justin looked great with his longer hairstyle and his blond hair and fair skin was accentuated through his black turtleneck and his black slacks making sure that his blue eyes seem to be brighter than ever. He was looking so grown-up and successful and the old Taylor could hardly believe it was his little boy.

All around the young artist were a whole bunch of reporters and journalists and Justin hadn't seen his father yet. The older Taylor slowly walked closer, but was intended that his son wouldn't see him just yet.

"Mr. Taylor, after two years in New York you now have your first solo show. Very remarkable for such a young man. What do you think about this rapid success?" one of the reporters asked.

"Well" Justin started a little unsure, "it's more than amazing. I mean I worked hard this last two years to get to this point. I had to give up a lot of things for my art. There were many moments I just wanted to forget about it and return to Pittsburgh, but there were my family and friends who always got my hopes up again and unbelievable they have been right. I could do it and today I'm here – it's like a dream." The young man smiled shyly.

"Mr. Taylor, what's coming next?" another journalist asked. "Now that you've conquered New York, what's next on your list?"

"To be honest, there's nothing else. I've got what I wanted. I showed – especially to myself – that I could do it: Being an established and accepted artist. That's been my big dream and I hope that now with this success and today's show I'll be able to continue my work from everywhere I want. This means I am finally able to go home."

"You've spent the last two years nearly exclusive in New York, isn't it a step back to return to Pittsburgh?" a big man with few hair asked.

"No way!" The blond artist answered. "Those last two years here in this great town have been astonishing, but I just lived for my art, for my career. It's time for me to do something for myself now. My family, my friends, the people I love and who love me are all in the Pitts. It's the place where I belong; it's the place where I have to be. So I'll return back to them. I've always known that New York is just a temporary stop, I didn't know for how long, but I knew that in the end I would return home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. part 3 of 4

_Sadly my holiday is over, but good for you 'cause here is the next part. Have fun! r&r please!_

* * *

There was a short break in the interview, the talk seemed to come to en end and Craig started slowly to get closer to his son, wanting to get his attention as soon as the reporters left Justin.

But before he could get the blonds awareness, a big group entered the gallery and everybody, who had already been at the show, turned around to the noisy cluster of colourful people leaded by a very conspicuous woman in shrilling clothes.

"Sunshine, we're so proud of you!" the woman cried and enveloped the small artist in a big hug.

Craig was driven back when the other members of the group gathered around his son. He recognized his ex-wife at the arm of a young, good-looking man, who were followed by his daughter Molly. He also remembered some other faces – obviously some of those fags Justin started to hang out with. And then his main focus was on _the_ guy – the guy responsible for all the mess, responsible that Craig Taylor was just part of an audience and not part of Justin's family. Brian Kinney was still looking smug and arrogant as he was standing back and looked smiling at the big happy gathering around Justin.

As soon as the blond saw the tall man, all other people seemed to be forgotten. He left everyone behind and walked over to the brunette guy.

"Hey!" he quietly greeted and gave the other guy one of his famous smiles.

"You did it! You really did it!" Kinney answered proudly and took the smaller man in his arms.

Justin laughed and stretched himself to give him a fast kiss.

"Am I allowed to come home now?"

They both laughed loudly and Brian took the smaller man back in his arms and whirled him around.

Both men were totally oblivious about their onlookers and the clicking of the cameras.


	4. part 4 of 4

_I'm really sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy it. It's the last part of the first part of the triology (quite difficult ;-)). I start with the next one right away and hope to have it here on sunday at the latest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise!_

* * *

Craig Taylor didn't know what to do. A feeling very unusual for him but nevertheless something that always seems to happen in relation to his son.

He was so sure that Justin's stay in New York meant that he broke up with this Kinney guy but they were obviously as happy and strong as ever. The older Taylor noticed that all his assumptions about Kinney seemed to be wrong. He never thought that this guy would really love his son; he'd always seemed to be so arrogant and full of himself. Nevertheless he was still here at his son's side after seven years after their first encounter, their hands tightly clasped together while they were speaking about one of the paintings.

Before Craig Taylor could decide if he should leave or stay he felt a presence next to his. He turned around and looked into the bright blue eyes of his son.

"Hi Dad!" the young Taylor said hesitantly.

"Justin!" Craig exclaimed surprised. "I'm…ahm…congratulations… it's a great success!"

"Thank you! It's nice that you're here."

Both men were rather uncertain what to say. Craig let his eyes wander around the room. The attention was gone again and people were standing around in small groups sipping champagne and were looking at the big canvases. Brian Kinney was standing next to Jennifer, had and arm around Molly and the three of them were laughing about something Jen's companion was telling.

"So…ahm..you're still together with this guy, huh?" Craig asked after the short break.

"Yeah!" Justin laughed, "it seems as if we can't live without each other. Believe me, we tried more than once, but it's not working." He was smiling while looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, well… I'm still thinking he isn't the right…" Mr. Taylor started.

Believe me, he is!" Justin interrupted his father. "He is. He's everything I want, everything I'll ever need." He declared.

They were silent for another moment.

"Ahm…how about you…well…say hi?" Justin carefully asked.

"No. No, I don't think that's a good idea. I…I have to go, Justin. It was nice to see you again and congratulations again." Craig nodded one last time and quickly left the gallery.

When he was standing on the other side of the road, he looked back at the brightly lit windows of the art gallery. In the background he could see that Justin was now standing with his mother and the young guy while Brian was standing behind him, his arms tightly wrapped around the younger man's waist and was talking into his ear, both men with big smiles on their faces. And suddenly Craig Taylor realized that for the last seven years he hasn't belonged to his son's family anymore. This bunch of weirdoes in there was his family, because they have always been around, always supported and always loved Justin.

"I'm proud of you!" Craig quietly exclaimed, turned around and disappeared into the dark night, not noticing the watchful brown eyes which had followed every step of his since they had spotted him in the gallery. Brian Kinney tightened his arms around the younger man's waist and hoped that for once Craig Taylor's appearance wouldn't harm Justin again.

~End~


End file.
